Miksi olla suruinen?
Miksi olla suruinen? (engl. What's the Use of Feeling Blue?) on Yellow Diamondin laulama laulu Blue Diamondille jaksossa "Siinä kaikki". Alkuperäinen sanoitus thumb|right|335 px Yellow ja Blue Pearl: :Aah haa haa, aah haa haa :Aah ha aah ha, aah haa haa :Aah haa haa, aah haa haa :Aah haa haa haa haa haa haa haa haaaaa Yellow Diamond: :Why would you want to be here? :What do you ever see here :That doesn't make you feel worse than you do? :And tell me, what's the use of feeling, Blue? :Why would you want to employ her :subjects that destroyed her? :Why keep up her silly zoo? :Oh, tell me what's the use of feeling, Blue? :An army has a use, they can go and fight a war :A Sapphire has a use, she can tell you what it's for :An Agate terrifies, a Lapis terraforms :Where's their Diamond when they need her, Blue? :You've got to be a leader, Blue! :Yes, of course, we still love her :And we're always thinking of her :But now there's nothing we can do :So tell me :What's the use of feeling? :What's the use of feeling? :What's the use of feeling, Blue? :Ohh, how can you stand to be here with it all :(Yellow ja Blue Pearl: Here with it all) :Drowning in all this regret :Wouldn't you rather forget her? :Ohh, won't it be grand to get rid of it all? :(Yellow ja Blue Pearl: Rid of it all) :Let's make a plan of attack :Start looking forward and stop looking back :Ohh, yes, of course, we still love her :And we're always thinking of her :Don't you know I miss her too? :But tell me :What's the use of feeling? :What's the use of feeling? :What's the use of feeling? :Hmm hmm hmm, hmm hmm hmm :Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmmmmm Suomennos thumb|right|335 px Yellow ja Blue Pearl: :Aah haa haa, aah haa haa :Aah ha aah ha, aah haa haa :Aah haa haa, aah haa haa :Aah haa haa haa haa haa haa haa haaaaa Yellow Diamond: :Miks sä jäädä vaadit? :Mi' on se mitä vaalit? :Se eikö juuri riivi eniten? :Siis kerro, miksi olla suruinen? :Kuin he tukea voivat :Jotka tuhon toivat? :Miksi vielä jatkat? :Ymmärrä en miksi olla suruinen? :On sotilailla työ, ne voi käskee taistohon :Ja Safiirilla myös tarkoituksensakin on :Akaatti pelon tuo ja Lapis muodot nuo :Niiden timanttia näe mä en :Ne katsoo suuntaan Sinisen :On hän tavallaan täällä :Aina meidän mielen päällä :Mut poissa muuten on hän :Ymmärrä en miksi olla surui- :Miksi olla surui- :Miksi olla suruinen? :Oi, muisto eikö sen sua heikommaks' saa? :(Yellow ja Blue Pearl: Heikommaks' saa?) :Jättää sen kaiken vois taa :Tunnoltaan viimeinkin poistaa voi :Eikö se vain oota tuhoajaa? :(Yellow ja Blue Pearl: Tuhoajaa?) :Juonia iskuaa saa :Keskity siihen, ei katsota taa :Voi, on hän tavallaan täällä :Aina meidän mielen päällä :Vaikka häntä kaipaan :Ym-märrä en miksi olla surui- :Miksi olla surui- :Miksi olla suruinen? :Nen :Ne-e-e-e-n﻿ Lähteet en:What's the Use of Feeling (Blue)? Luokka:Laulut